


If Only in My Dreams

by jupiter_lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Beauty Blogger Louis, Christmas Fluff, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Graphic Designer Harry, M/M, Mutual Pining, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_lou/pseuds/jupiter_lou
Summary: Harry considered the situation silently for a moment. "Listen, I’m only going home through New Year’s Day. If you wanted to, you could come home with me for the week?"  The sentence morphed into a question as he watched Louis's face drop open with surprise."I couldn't do that, Harry," Louis dismissed, eyes widen with incredulity. "We barely know one another, and I could never intrude on your family time like that!""What better way to get to know me than to spend time with the people who shaped me into who I am today?" OR the one where Harry's new flatmate, Louis, needs a place to spend Christmas, so he invites him to spend it with his family. When they arrive, everyone thinks they're dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butliamwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butliamwhy/gifts).



> Here's the original prompt: The typical, Harry needs a fake boyfriend and asks his roommate Louis to come home with him for the Christmas holiday (Louis' family away for reason of your choosing). They're both hopelessly in love with each other, and after they give each other their Christmas gifts, that's when they both realize.
> 
> (practice kissing and bedsharring requested please)
> 
> ***************************
> 
> I kind of twisted the fake boyfriend thing around a bit, so everyone thinks they're dating even though they're not. Hopefully that's alright. 
> 
> This is the first fic I've written in a really, really long time. It was a little rough at the start, but I had so much fun writing it. A million thanks to my very best pal Gracie for all of her proofreading and encouragement.

Louis dropped onto the couch face first with an overdramatic groan. He stilled for a moment to listen for any movement in the flat before heaving an enormous sigh. What was the point of having two flatmates if no one was even home to listen to him complain?

Not that Louis knew his flatmates well enough for them to commiserate with him over his misery. It had only been a month and a half since he’d signed the lease and moved into the flat’s tiny third bedroom. And technically, he’d only had two or three real exchanges with his flatmates in that time. His schedule had been so hectic for months now that he’d hardly had time to move all his belongings into the flat, let alone find time for meaningful conversation. 

Louis sighed again and wiggled himself around so he could breathe. His blue and purple dip-dyed jumper rucked up his back and exposed his tanned skin to the air, but he didn’t have the will or the energy to pull it down. 

What he needed was someone to complain to. Normally, he’d already be on the phone venting to Lottie. However, as she was part of the cause of his current frustration, his phone stayed firmly in his pocket of his joggers. 

The sound of the lock turning in the door made Louis cease his squirming and strain his ears. Still facedown on the plush cushions of the couch, he kept perfectly still as someone banged their way into the flat, bags crinkling in their hands. Louis tried to determine which of his flatmates it was by the noises they made as they put away groceries in the kitchen but was ultimately unsuccessful. He really needed to spend more time with them.

He supposed he knew Jade fairly well, having met her two months earlier at a beauty expo. He had been preparing his booth for a meet and greet with some fans, and she was setting up shop next to him debuting her new line of lip paints. They quickly bonded over their love of nude lip colors. After a day full of chatting over cosmetics, Louis mentioned that he was looking to move to London, and Jade so kindly offered up the third bedroom in her flat.

Two weeks later, he’d met with Jade and her flatmate Harry for a tour and a quick chat to make sure they were a good match. Louis already knew that he enjoyed Jade’s bubbly personality and quick wit. His introduction to Harry was so brief that all Louis really knew was that he was a 22-year-old graphic designer with a killer set of dimples. However brief, their meeting ended with Louis’s name on the lease and a key in his hand, so he counted it a success.

With all the traveling he had been doing for work, Louis hadn’t slept more than a handful of nights in his new bedroom; the walls were still bare save for his precariously pinned pride flag, and his clothes were still bundled in various suitcases around the room. He had spent virtually no time getting to know Jade and Harry, as they were busy with their own lives as well. Louis wasn’t even sure what Harry’s surname was.

“Hey mate,” a deep voice interrupted his thoughts. Louis supposed that solved the mystery of who was home. “Are you…okay?” 

“I’m fabulous,” Louis squinted at the figure peering at him curiously from behind the couch. Harry has wearing a black button down shirt patterned with gold roses, his short hair pushed back from his face. Louis groaned again and flopped onto his back, “just leave me here to wither away.”

Harry’s brow furrowed at the statement, although it appeared he was holding back a smile at Louis’s dramatics. “Are you sure? I’m a really good listener.”

Louis blinked up at him. He’d really only exchanged simple pleasantries with Harry since he’d moved in, but he was desperate to vent his frustrations. If this guy wanted to hear him complain, who was he to argue?

“Okay, but you asked for it.”

Louis sat up and crossed his legs, settling back into one corner of the couch. Harry laughed quietly and moved to sit against the other arm of the couch, one knee pulled up to his chin. He folded his hands on his knee and settled his chin on top, peering at Louis seriously. 

Louis was already beginning to realize that this kid never seemed to be in any sort of hurry. Normally, that kind of relaxed behavior would irritate Louis to no end. Because where Harry was the figurative tortoise—slow and steady, calm and collected, Louis was definitely the hare—a flurry of movement, always looking for the excitement. But for some reason he found that Harry’s tranquil nature put him at ease. It balanced the commotion going on in his head. And of course, Louis appreciated that all of Harry’s attention was focused solely on him.

“Alright, I’m ready,” Harry nodded his head for him to begin.

"Well let's see," Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "With only a few days left before the two most important holidays of the year-"

"Which are Christmas and...Boxing Day, I suppose?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

"I was getting there, Harry," Louis rolled his eyes. "What happened to you being a good listener? Anyway...the two most important holidays—my birthday and Christmas, for your information—are nearing and I just rang my mum to go over our plans. Only now she tells me that there's been a slight change..."

"Wow, you're a natural storyteller," Harry interrupted once again, wide green eyes gleaming with mirth. "I'm getting into this."

"Thank you for saying that," Louis said solemnly. "Moving on. She has just informed me, three days before my birthday might I add, that she's booked the whole family a three-week Mediterranean cruise for the holiday."

Harry glanced around the room with his eyes narrowed, as if he was being pranked. 

"I'm afraid I don't see the issue, mate. That sounds lovely." 

Louis tisked and shook his head.

"The issue Harold, is that I cannot go on a three-week holiday with my family! I have work events scheduled well into next year, and I can't very well cancel them! Getting the week off for Christmas to New Years was tough enough! I can't afford to take off two more weeks!" 

Louis could hear his voice getting shriller by the second but was powerless to stop it. The worst part was that Harry, who didn’t know him at all, was still calmly, intently listening to every word he said. He absolutely did not want Harry forming his opinion of him on this interaction. He took a deep breath to calm himself as Harry shifted and began to speak in a soothing tone. 

"Did you see if they could maybe find a shorter trip?" Harry wondered. He bit his lip and looked down in thought before peering back up at Louis. "Maybe they could take a later trip so you could be together for the two most important holidays of the year?"

"I've already asked both of those questions and received a resounding no," Louis scoffed. He could feel himself getting worked up again. “Mum said she wouldn’t get the security deposit back if they backed out now. I’m glad they’re all getting a holiday, they totally deserve it, but I just wish I’d known.”

"Looks like I'll finally get to spend some time settling into the flat at least," he finished lamely, eyes watering. 

"Oh no, Louis, I'm so sorry," Harry reached out to rub his knee comfortingly. "For all that my family drives me crazy, I can't imagine spending my Christmas away from them."

Louis laughed wetly and rubbed his eyes, worming further back into the corner of the couch. "Not really making me feel better, pal."

Harry groaned and slapped a palm over his eyes at his lack of tact. He considered the situation silently for a moment. "Listen, I’m only going home through New Year’s Day. If you wanted to, you could come home with me for the week?" The sentence morphed into a question as he watched Louis's face drop open with surprise.

"I couldn't do that, Harry," Louis dismissed, eyes widen with incredulity. "We barely know one another, and I could never intrude on your family time like that!"

"What better way to get to know me than to spend time with the people who shaped me into who I am today?"

And how could Louis say no to such an earnest suggestion? He studied the wide grin on Harry’s face and contemplated his options. He knew that he would be miserable sitting alone in the apartment for a week while his family cruised the Mediterranean. None of his friends would be around to entertain him either. But it still seemed like too generous of an offer.

"H-harry," he began, "that's so kind of you. But I really couldn't just pop up at your family’s home unannounced for a whole week!"

"Just come stay through Christmas day, then," Harry suggested. "I'm sure my family will be on your nerves by then. They're quite an exhausting bunch. But you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Louis considered the offer. He knew that the loneliness that was sure to plague him if he stayed home alone was far worse than the discomfort of staying with people he didn’t know for a few days. 

“If you’re sure,” Louis said slowly, scanning Harry’s face for any sign of hesitance or regret.

Harry nodded instantly, a strand of his short hair flopping down onto his forehead. He pawed it back into shape thoughtlessly, wiggling his eyebrows at Louis with a grand smile. “It’ll be great,” he assured.

“Please check with your mum first to make sure,” Louis said sternly. He was grateful for the offer but refused to step on any toes in the process.

“Of course,” Harry agreed, “but I’m certain she’ll be fine with it.”

“Well, I guess it’s settled then,” Louis smiled at him. He twisted his torso in a stretch before climbing to his feet. He marveled at how he felt a thousand times better already. “I really appreciate it, Harry. I’m gonna go call my mum back…I was a little grumpy the last time we spoke.”

“It’s my pleasure, Louis,” Harry tilted his head back to grin up at him from the couch, green eyes crinkling. “I’ll call my mum now too.”

Louis began down the carpeted hallway to his room, but stopped short. He spun around and watched Harry make his way back to the kitchen to finish putting his groceries away. He hadn’t realized Harry had abandoned them upon seeing his dramatic scene in the living room.

“Hey, Harry?” 

“Yeah?” He turned to face him, eyebrows raised.

“What’s your surname?”

 

*********************************************

 

Harry fished his phone from the pocket of his skinny jeans before hauling them higher on his hips. His socked feet scuffled across the kitchen floor toward the refrigerator then back to the sleek white cabinets as he tapped on his contact list with his thumb. He continued his lazy pacing as he brought the phone to his ear. 

“Hello, love,” a warm voice crooned at him from the other line. “Wasn’t expecting to hear from you again today.”

“Hiya, Mum.” Harry smiled softly at the obvious surprise in his mother’s voice. “I just had a quick question for you.” 

He ceased his pacing and hitched himself on top of the granite countertop, legs swinging against the cabinets. He could picture exactly how his mum’s brow would scrunch in distaste at the action if she were here. When he was a kid, she’d give him that look when she’d catch him sitting on the counter—a sure sign that he’d better hop down immediately, or yelling was eminent.

“Sure, honey, what is it?” His mom prompted, voice peaking with curiosity.

“Well, I have this, uh, friend, who’s family isn’t going to be around for Christmas this year,” Harry began. “Sooo, I though we could have him over for the holiday, so he wouldn’t be alone.”

“Oh, of course! Who is it, love? Niall? I know his family usually goes away around this time. Although, it’s usually aft-“

“You don’t know him, Mum,” Harry interjected, sensing that the guessing game was just beginning. “His name is Louis.”

“Oooh, I see,” she was quick to answer, her tone turning coy. “You have a new _friend_ you want to bring home for Christmas!”

“I don’t know why you’re emphasizing the word friend like that, Mum,” Harry groaned, though his lips twitched in amusement. “Yes, I have a new friend, and yes, I would like to bring him home for Christmas. So that he doesn’t have to spend it alone.”

“Okay, okay,” she placated, the teasing edge to her voice gone, but a smile still evident in her tone. “And how do you know this Louis?”

“He lives with me.”

Harry realized his mistake the second the words left his mouth. His mother let out an audible gasp, her voice gone shrill through the receiver. 

She had a tendency to treat his love life like her favorite gossip column. She always had to have the latest info, and she always became emotionally invested. _Too_ emotionally invested. He loved his mum fiercely, but he did not want her to know the ins and outs his personal life. 

And now, with a simple slip of the tongue, she was spiraling. Harry could already tell, and she hadn’t even formed a proper sentence in response yet.

 _“He lives with you_?! Of course he’s coming for Christmas!” Rustling and shuffling accompanied her proclamation, as if she was physically leaping for joy. Because, of course she was. 

“No. Mum,” Harry said sternly. “He’s living with me and Jade. Like, he’s our new flatmate.”

“Okaaay, of course he is, Harry,” she said, as if she was appeasing him. But it was impossible to miss the ecstatic edge to her voice. “Can’t wait to meet him, love. You two be here by half one at the latest on Christmas Eve!” 

Harry felt the beginning of a tension headache creeping into his temples. He turned his body on the counter and rested his head against the cool face of the cabinet. 

“Mum, honestly,” he began but was cut off by more voices on the other end of the phone.

“Oh, sweetheart, Robin’s home,” she said hurriedly. “Let me get off the phone and tell him the good news! I’ll see you in a few days, love!”

Harry placed his phone down next to his thigh on the counter and stared off into the living room blankly. After a moment, he climbed down and reached into the drawer next to the sink for some paracetamol. That went well. 

 

*********************************************

 

The two days before Louis’ birthday were hectic, to say the least. 

Due to a horrendously packed Thursday schedule, Louis was forced to awaken at an hour that he found personally offensive. He thanked the universe every day that he was able to do something he loved, but it wasn’t always easy. After the years he’d put into being beauty blogger, he was so grateful for his success, but man, was it _exhausting_. 

When he realized that the sun wasn’t even out yet, he let out an impressive string of expletives and rolled himself slowly out of bed. Swaying on his feet, he stumbled into the hallway toward the bathroom for a shower. 

Nearly nodding off before he reached his destination, Louis decided to head to the kitchen first to prepare his tea. As he turned the corner into the dark room, he flicked the light switch next to the refrigerator and let out a garbled croak at the figure standing before him.

“Alright, mate?” Harry wondered, the banana in his hand stopped halfway to his mouth. He looked Louis up and down, as if checking to make sure he was all there. 

“ _Alright, mate?_ That’s all you’ve to say when you literally just scared ten years off me life?” Louis let out a long breath, one hand on his bare chest while the other tugged on the waist of his blue plaid pajama pants. “What on earth are you doing eating a banana in the dark at half six in the bloody morning!”

“I just got back from my run, and my stomach was growling!” Harry defended, “I do it every morning!”

Louis took in his appearance; neon yellow Nikes on his feet, his black spandex leggings clinging to his thighs and matching jacket snug on his broad shoulders. He couldn’t deny that with a physique like that, it seemed more than likely that Harry ran each morning. _But still_.

“In the dark?” Louis implored, the high pitch of his voice hinting at his skepticism. 

Harry’s squinted his eyes and scrunched his nose, having the decency to look sheepish as he chewed the last of his banana. Louis shook his head, dismissing Harry’s guilt and headed to grab the kettle off of the stove. 

“Er,” Harry began, and Louis tilted his head as he filled the kettle at the sink. “I was gonna take a quick shower, but if you need one, I can wait. Since I just scared ten years off your life and all.”

Louis let out a throaty laugh as he placed the kettle on the stove and flicked the burner on. “It’s fine, mate. I’ll just have my tea first.”

“Okay, thanks, Louis,” Harry smiled brightly at him before turning on his heel. “And sorry!” 

“No worries, mate,” he called over his shoulder. “Oh but hey, while we’re both here…”

Harry turned and smiled obligingly, nodding for Louis to continue. He stretched his arms over his head and twisted his lean torso as Louis tried to organize his thoughts. Harry all sweaty in his workout gear was an impressive distraction. 

“I was just wondering what time we’re gonna be heading out on Saturday? Are we taking the train or driving…and does your mum need me to bring anything? I’m not much of a cook, but I suppose I could whip up something…Does anyone have any allergies? And how many people are goi-“ 

“Louis.”

“Yes?” Louis blinked at him, before shaking his head to dismiss his rapid-fire thoughts. “Sorry, ever since you invited me I’ve just been thinking of all these questions, and I didn’t want to forget any.”

Harry scrunched his nose and bit his lip but couldn’t contain his smile. “We’ll be taking the train late Saturday morning, and you definitely do not need to make any food. Mum makes so much that we’re eating Christmas dinner for days.”

Louis opened his mouth to speak again, but Harry was quick to intercept his next question. “And the train ride is a few hours, so you’ll have plenty of time for the rest of your questions then.”

“But what if I forget them,” Louis insisted, rocking up onto his toes. 

“Write them down,” Harry teased with a broad grin, cheeks dimpling. _Too bloody cute_ , Louis thought. He was inside the bathroom with the door shut before Louis could think of a response.

“I know you’re joking but I’m really going to!” 

He could hear Harry’s loud laugh in response all the way in the kitchen. 

 

*********************************************

 

With a sigh of temporary defeat, Harry saved the Illustrator file he’d been working on to his hardrive, although he’d made no real progress on it. His shoulders were hitched high with tension and his lower back was twinging from his stupid office chair.

He rolled his sore shoulders and combed his fingers through the longer strands of his hair. The project he’d been working on for the last few weeks—a standard press kit for a new law firm—was proving to be more time consuming than he’d originally assumed. The members of the firm all had conflicting ideas for their brand, and their streamlined style wasn’t a great match with Harry’s often-intricate designs. 

As a fairly seasoned graphic designer, Harry was usually able to place his own opinions on the backburner during projects like these, but this client had him frustrated. After hours spent perfecting a logo that the whole firm had agreed on, they decided to go in a different direction. _Twice_. 

Or there was the time when the typeface wasn’t quite right on their letterhead, because they were certain that they’d decided on a sans serif. Even though Harry had it written right there in his notes that they wanted a serif. It was exhausting.

Harry hated projects where he couldn’t retain his artistic integrity. Of course, he loved the feeling of being able to create something that was exactly what a person had imagined. Something that said exactly what someone needed to say without any words at all. But after weeks of back and forth with a difficult client, no end in sight, he was in desperate need of an artistic escape.

He took a sweeping glance of the office. The other senior graphic designers all appeared engrossed in their projects. Susie in the cubicle behind him was hunched over with her face inches from the screen of her Mac, wide eyes glued to the drawing she was sketching on her tablet. Next to her, Marcus appeared to be finishing off a logo packet, busy listing the RGB, CMYK, and Pantone names of all of the colors he used for his client’s new logo. On Susie’s other side, Jess was playing desktop solitaire. So business as usual, basically.

Desperate to escape the monotony of the Press Kit of Doom, Harry opened the patterns.ai file that he’d been neglecting for weeks. He felt his lips tug up into an involuntary smile at the sight before him.  
During his spare time throughout the year, he’d created countless patterns saved in this file. A delicate, intricate web of roses and gold ribbon on a black background. A sparse silver star print on a creamy background. Pastel butterflies fluttering on gentle lilac. Golden constellations weaved together on a gradient of deep blue and royal purple. Harry spent hundreds of hours creating them when he couldn’t find inspiration for anything else. 

He adjusted himself in his terribly uncomfortable chair and added a new artboard to the file. He’d had a great idea for a warm, fall-colored paisley print in the shower this morning. His fingers had been itching to get started on it all day. 

Harry felt the frustrations he’d pent up through the workday slowly drain from his body with each click of the pen tool. He wished that his projects at work were like this everyday. He would definitely be able to cut down on his yoga and meditating if that was the case. For Harry, constructing these patterns was the ultimate relaxation technique. 

He was startled from his reverie by footsteps drawing closer from behind him. He rushed to save his work and change his screen back to the Press Kit of Doom, but his pattern file was so monstrous it took a full thirty seconds to save. 

“Hey Harry,” his boss, Nick, spoke softly, closer than he’d realized. He leaned over Harry’s chair to examine his screen. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think that the Pierce account wanted a paisley print on their business cards.”

“No, uh, no they didn’t,” Harry admitted, cheeks warm. “I’ve just had this in my head all day, and I needed to put it down so I could get on with the press kit for Pierce.”

Nick tutted at him and clicked over to the press kit tab.

“You’ve a deadline in four days, Styles,” Nick needlessly reminded him. “What you have here is a great start, but you don’t want to leave all the details for the last minute because you’re too busy making pretty patterns.”

“No, I know. I’ll get all the details done, don’t worry,” Harry said and contorted his mouth into what he hoped was a calm, reassuring smile. It was definitely more of a grimace. 

“Oh, I know you will,” Nick agreed as he stood up straight and backed away from Harry’s cubicle. “Because if it’s not all done by the end of the workday tomorrow, you’ll be up all night finishing it at home.”

Harry opened his mouth sullenly to agree, but was cut off by Nick’s voice. He was getting progressively louder as he moved further away. Harry’s tension headache was returning in full force.

“At home, Harold,” he smirked at him. “Where you should be doing those patterns in the first place.” 

Harry groaned internally but nodded in agreement before Nick disappeared around a corner. He gave himself sixty seconds to slump over in his chair before he got back to work on the evil press kit. 

His earlier frustration was back with a vengeance. What made it worse was now he was frustrated with _himself_. This was not even close to being the first time that Nick had had to tell him to stay on task. He’d never written him up over it, but Harry had received countless not-so-gentle reminders in his two years at the firm. It was a little embarrassing.

Harry allowed himself a peek at his phone before he hunkered down and got back to work. There were a dozen or so messages in his group chat with Mum and his sister, Gemma. Jade had tagged him in a photo on Instagram. He was sure it was from their night out on Saturday. And most recently, what appeared to be an iMessage from Louis. 

He bypassed all of his other notifications and opened his message from Louis. Their only previous text interaction was when Louis had forgotten his key to the flat and needed Harry to unlock the door for him. He scrolled down to read the newest message.

**And this is only page one! Who knows how many I’ll have by tomorrow morning**

With a furrowed brow, Harry thumbed the photo that Louis had attached and immediately snorted out a laugh, eyes and nose scrunching with mirth. It was of a notebook page entirely filled with a jumble of bullet points Harry couldn’t quite make out. What he could make out was the title: Important Questions to ask Harry Styles about our impending Christmas Holiday. 

_Looks like I’m in for a stimulating train ride_

Harry added the side-eye, the train, and the crying laughing emojis to his message before pressing send. Then with some effort, he forced himself to put his phone back facedown on his desk. No more distractions.

With a tiny uncontrollable smile on his face, Harry swiveled in his chair to face his computer. He rolled his shoulders back determinately and reached for the mouse. 

Apparently, there was nothing quite like a text from your cute new flatmate to lighten the mood.

 

*********************************************

 

Louis examined his reflection in the mirror quickly and critically, eyes flitting over his features like a hummingbird’s wings. In the space a few seconds, he cataloged the sleepy purple beneath his eyes, the two dark spots on his right cheek, and the early signs of a pimple branded red-hot on his chin. 

He made quick work of dabbing yellow color corrector under his eyes and on his blemishes, followed by a dot of green over that pesky pimple. Each mark was completely camouflaged with a hasty swipe of concealer and a trusty beauty blender.

Glancing at his phone for the time, Louis smoothed a sheer peach gloss over his lips and patted a creamy golden highlighter on the high plains of his cheeks and the inner corner of his eyes. It was already nearing ten thirty, and with packing still left to be finished, Louis knew he had to expedite his beauty routine. He spared himself one more glance in the mirror and let out a grateful sigh that he now appeared at least thirty percent more awake and well rested.

After the quick addition of a #fiveminuteface selfie on his Snapchat story, Louis flicked off the bathroom light and shuffled back toward his bedroom to get dressed. He paused when he noticed Harry’s open door and shuffled backwards to lean in the entryway.

“What’re you gonna wear today?” Louis inquired, watching from behind Harry as he packed several pairs of black jeans into his brown leather duffel. 

Harry jumped at the sound of his voice, spinning on his heeled boots to face him. His eyes were laughably wide, his mouth dropped open and his chest heaving in obvious fright. Louis let out an uncontrollable peal of tinkling laughter at the sight, and then struggled to rein it in when Harry made on outraged squawk. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry,” Louis gasped in between giggles. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I promise. Even if you did scare me half to death a few days ago.”

Harry let out a throaty laughed and shrugged winningly.

“Karma, I guess.”

“Definitely,” Louis agreed with a cheeky grin. “Anyway, I just wanted to see what you’re wearing today. I’m not trying to look like I just rolled out of bed…but I don’t wanna look like I’m trying too hard either.”

“A happy medium, then,” Harry suggested, eyes crinkled and lips upturned in amusement. 

“Listen, it’s too early for your quick quips, Harold,” Louis took two steps further into the room and planted his hands on his hips. “It’ll be best if you just show me exactly what you’re wearing.”

Harry heaved an enormous sigh and reached for a burgundy jumper that was lying on his bed. Louis allowed himself a moment to be impressed that Harry’s flair for the dramatic seemed to rival his own. 

He watched as he held the jumper up in front of the white vest he was already wearing. He wiggled his hips and fluttered his eyelashes as he modeled the outfit, and somehow Louis managed to suppress an utterly charmed giggle at his antics. 

“Thank you,” he nodded solemnly. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

He didn’t wait for Harry to respond, and instead turned around to march back toward his room. Once he was inside, he shut the door behind himself and leaned heavily against it. 

They hadn’t even left for their trip yet, and Louis could already feel himself turning to mush over Harry. He could feel the telltale fluttering in his stomach that meant a crush was imminent. That toe-curling combination of nerves and excitement lodged in his belly. Essentially, he was screwed. 

He took a deep breath and sent a quick prayer up to the universe that the crush would fade quickly and that their holiday would go smoothly. It didn’t make him feel any better. He steeled himself and crossed the room to finish packing. It was going to be a long weekend. 

 

*********************************************

 

Louis grunted as he attempted to heft his plaid sherpa duffel into the overhead storage on the train. He pushed himself onto his tippy toes, but even then, he wasn’t quite tall enough to reach the shelf. He felt like a little kid trying to reach the cookie jar on the counter. And to his extreme chagrin, he was sure he looked like one, too.

He should’ve just waited instead of trying to snag the good seats while Harry ran to the bathroom, but he really hated being stuck in the middle of the train car. He braced himself again and tried to jump and shove the duffel onto the shelf at the same time. Much to his horror, the bag immediately tumbled down on top of his head.

Louis was about to give up and just slump his bag onto the seat when he heard a familiar giggle behind him. He felt heat flaring in his cheeks, but narrowed his eyes in mock outrage before he turned around to face the giggle culprit. 

“Oi, something funny, Harold?”

“No, no,” Harry continued to giggle despite his protests. “Need some help? Here, trade me.”

Harry held a steaming cardboard coffee cup and a plastic iced coffee cup out for Louis to take and then maneuvered the strap of Louis’s bag off of his shoulder. He settled both of their bags onto the carry-on shelf with ease, but he didn’t have the good sense to control the smirk that took over his face. 

Louis rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, frustrated and a little embarrassed and more than a little desperate for a change of subject.

“One of these for me?” He examined the outside of the cups for clues as to what they contained, but they were unmarked. 

“Yep, got you a birthday tea,” Harry smiled winningly, teeth glinting and cheeks dimpling. He reached to take the iced coffee concoction for himself. “Happy birthday, Louis.”

“Oh, how kind of you! Thanks so much,” Louis said quietly. He smiled softly, eyes on the tea in his hand, before looking up at Harry from beneath his eyelashes. “What exactly makes it a birthday tea? Is the milk vanilla buttercream flavored or summat?”

“No, it’s just a normal tea that you drink happen to be drinking on your birthday,” Harry confirmed, voice slow and considering. “I think flavored milk is more of a coffee thing.”

“Yeah, that does sound a bit disgusting,” Louis agreed. When he realized they’d been blocking the aisle for several minutes, he shuffled closer to their seats. “Which seat do you want?”

“The birthday boy picks.”

“Okay, I’ll take the window then,” Louis shuffled into his seat, wiggling to pull his backpack off and place it between his feet. 

He fiddled with the sleeve on his cup as Harry settled in beside him. 

While he felt pretty comfortable in Harry’s presence, he still felt twitchy with nerves over their holiday excursion. Especially with the knowledge of his newfound crush. 

And while Louis was great with mums and grans, his couldn’t shake the tension gnawing his insides over meeting Harry’s family, either. He squirmed in his seat and took a sip of his tea in an attempt to settle himself. 

“So?” Harry implored, momentarily startling Louis out of his anxiety tailspin. He nodded at Louis with raised eyebrows, as if he should have any idea what he was thinking. 

“What?” Louis looked back at him blankly.

“Well, I thought you would’ve had a notebook full of questions by now…” Harry trailed off, looking expectantly at Louis.

“Oh!” Louis shoved his cup of tea into Harry’s hand and ruffled through the backpack at his feet, grateful for the distraction. He had to take out one of his cosmetic bags and a foldaway mirror to find his favorite notebook with the pop art girl on the cover. When he finally managed to uncover it, he thrust the notebook in the air with a small cry of success. “I’ve got it. Prepare to be amazed at my thoroughness, Styles.”

“I can’t wait,” Harry said with no trace of sarcasm that Louis was able to detect. “I like your notebook, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Louis beamed at him. He flipped past pages filled with grocery lists, scribbled notes of new cosmetics to try, and hurried little reminders to the page he’d sent a photo of to Harry. Each line on the page had a question or comment scribbled on it. He smiled and read the first one aloud, “Who’s gonna be there? Describe them all so I can get a feel for what I’m heading into.”

“Oh, this should be fun,” Harry pursed his lips and looked to the ceiling in thought. “There will be quite a few people, and they’re all quite…um, quirky.”

“Ah, so that’s where you get it from,” Louis interrupted with a teasing smile. 

Harry shoved against him lightly with his elbow but otherwise continued as if he hadn’t heard him at all.

“Of course there’s my mum. She’s quite the character. She’s very beautiful and hilarious and supportive and so lovely, but um…she’s also quite a lot to handle….”

“How so?” Louis wondered. He sipped at his tea and settled into the far corner of his seat, body twisted so he could see Harry.

“Well…she’s literally obsessed with my love life. She’s always either trying to set me up—which is never anything less than a complete disaster—or she wants to know every single second of every single date I go on.  
Once, I brought a boy I’d been dating for a few months home for my birthday, and she would not stop asking him questions about how we met, what we did on the weekends, who’s flat we’d slept at most often. He was so overwhelmed; he barely made it through the weekend. He broke it off with me right before Easter, and I honestly think it’s because he was terrified at the thought of having to come home with me again.”

Harry chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, settling one ankle on the other knee and leaning back into his seat. Louis watched his tongue dart out to catch his straw before he sipped. _How was this kid real?_

“Well, no offense, but he sounds like kind of a shit boyfriend anyway,” Louis laughed. “I couldn’t date someone who didn’t love me mum.”

“Yeah, he was kind of terrible,” Harry agreed, nose wrinkled in distaste at the thought of his ex. 

“Alright, so you have a lovely, overbearing mum,” Louis summarized, waiting for Harry to nod in agreement. “Who else?”

“There’s my stepdad, Robin,” Harry responded. “They’ve been married for like…five years now? We’re pretty close as well. He’s like, really witty and fun to be around, and he’s really great to my mum.”

“I’ve got one of those as well,” Louis said, gesturing with his cup. “It makes me feel better knowing me mum has him, although God knows she’s capable of doing it all on her own. I’m just happy she has someone who makes her so happy.”

“Yes, exactly!” Harry enthused, head bobbing rapidly. They smiled at each other for a beat before simultaneously glancing down at their beverages. Harry cleared his throat. “So, who’s next? My sister, Gemma, I suppose.”

“Older or younger?”

“Older, yeah. She’s just turned twenty-six.” Harry took a deep breath, as if trying to summarize her was impossible. Louis could already tell they were close, and he hadn’t even really spoken about her yet. “She’s my best friend in the entire universe. She’s really, really brilliant. She’s a magnificent writer, and she’s so witty and sarcastic, it makes my head spin.”

“She sounds incredible, mate,” Louis said earnestly.

“Yeah, I’m actually excited for you to meet her,” Harry admitted. “I know we don’t know one another very well yet, but I think the two of you will get on really well. You’re both really quick on your feet.”

“Thank you,” Louis shifted in his seat and scanned the scenery outside his window. “Is that everyone?”

Harry laughed loudly, as if that was an absurd question. 

“Definitely not,” he explained. “My gran’ll be there too. She is an absolute angel, and also ridiculously nosey when the mood strikes her. It’s definitely where my mum gets it from.”

“Aw, I love nans,” Louis cooed, eyes soft and fond. 

“Yeah, and they’re the ones who’ll be at the house all week. Besides them, um, my dad will probably stop by on Boxing Day to exchange gifts. And my stepbrother and sister-in-law will be over tomorrow with my nephew for Christmas brunch.” Harry shifted so both of his feet were flat on the ground and clapped his hands together once. “And that’s everyone! Exciting stuff, I know. Please try to contain your enthusiasm.”

“It is exciting,” Louis insisted with raised eyebrows. “I can’t wait to meet everyone.”

“You’re very nice for saying that,” Harry blinked at him with a coy smile. He examined Louis’s face for a moment. “Now tell me about your family. It’s only fair.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be me asking the questions here?”

Harry didn’t take the bait, the blinking of his heavy-lidded eyes his only response. Louis sighed as if put out by the request, but he actually relished the opportunity to praise his family. 

“Okay, then. Me mum is the best person in the world. She’s just…everything to me, really. It was just me and her before my sisters were born, and then it was just her raising the lot of us for quite a few years, so we’re really close.”

“That’s so lovely,” Harry said softly, expression rapt. 

“I have a whole gaggle of sisters and one baby brother,” Louis said with a sunny smile, reaching in his pocket for his phone. He unlocked it and pulled up a photo of his entire family from last Christmas. They’d used a timer and, after several blurry attempts, had managed to capture a really lovely picture. 

“Lottie is the oldest after me; we’ve always been really close. We talk on the phone like every day. And then there’s Fizzy. She’s…honestly, bloody brilliant—only sixteen and already smarter than me,” he gestured to each of them with the tip of his finger. “The twins are next, Daisy and Phoebe. They’re just, like, getting into their moody teenager years, so it’s never a dull moment when they’re around. And then the baby twins, Doris and Ernest. They’re loud and silly, and I’m obsessed with them. Please stop me, or I will go on forever.”

“It’s sweet,” Harry vowed, eyes flickering between Louis and the photo. “I can tell you’re a great big brother just by how you talk about them.”

Louis finished off the dregs of his tea to give himself a moment to think of a response. He couldn’t believe how many times Harry’s sincere flattery had left him speechless in the last few days. It was truly rare for Louis to find a person that could shut him up.

His phone rang and saved him from his own awkwardness. He glanced to where it rested on his knee and saw Lottie’s name on the screen.

“Speak of the devil,” He wiggled the screen at Harry before swiping to answer the call. 

 

*********************************************

 

Louis hung up after several minutes of animated conversation on the phone. Harry was able to tell when the phone was passed from sister to sister, as Louis had a unique, adorably fond voice for each of them. It seemed as if each one of his siblings had insisted on wishing him a happy birthday, and Louis was happy to oblige. To say Harry was endeared by it would be a gross understatement.

He had been playing Color Switch on his own phone while Louis chatted with his family, but he quit after he heard Louis wish them all a happy Christmas. 

Their eyes met and there was a beat of awkward staring before Louis spoke.

“So…more questions then?”

Over the next hour and a half, Harry delighted in answering each and every one of Louis questions. They ranged from serious questions posed firmly and attentively, to nervous ones with fidgety hands and downcast eyes, to silly questions with crinkling eyes and a devilish smirk. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed a conversation this much. Louis was the most mesmerizing person he’d ever encountered.

Harry’s inner monologue waxing poetic about Louis was cut short by an announcement over the loudspeaker that their station was next. 

“That’s us,” he said, shuffling to get his things together. 

Louis followed his lead and began to haphazardly shove his notebook and the rest of his belongings into his backpack. Harry stood as the train slowed and retrieved their bags from the overhead storage. His hand brushed Louis’s as he handed him the strap of his duffel, and he had to bite his lip to contain his smile. 

“Ready?” He asked as they moved toward the doors of their train car. It was obvious that Louis had been a bit nervous about the holiday throughout the day, and Harry wanted to make sure he was as comfortable as possible. 

“Ready,” Louis confirmed with a nod, mouth upturned in a way that seemed only slightly forced. “Let’s do this.”

 

*********************************************

Robin picked them up from the station, as Harry’s mum was busy preparing dinner. Harry hugged him tight when they reached the car, only then realizing exactly how long it had been since he’d been home. After their luggage was stowed away in the boot and introductions had been made, they settled in for the short ride home.

“Anne is so excited that you’ll be spending Christmas with us, Louis,” Robin said after a few minutes of driving in easy silence. “It’s been quite a while since Harry’s brought anyone home to meet the family.”

“He’s my flatmate, Robin,” Harry grunted, cheeks flushed crimson. “No need for the lot of you to get worked up.”

“Excuse me, Harold,” Louis piped up from the backseat. “There’s plenty of reason for them to get worked up! I’m a wonderful guest!”

Harry twisted in his seat to look at him. Louis looked up from where he was fiddling with his phone and smiled brightly and reassuringly. In the space of a few minutes, they’d gone from Harry trying to make Louis comfortable to Louis doing the same for him. Harry’s stomach tingled at the thought.

“Here we are, then,” Robin said as he pulled the car into the driveway. “Home sweet home.”

Hand hesitating on the door handle, Harry took a moment to collect himself before he got out of the car. Louis was about to spend Christmas with his family. And Harry suddenly and desperately wanted him to like them. He tried to settle the anxious feeling in his gut to no avail. So with a sigh, he headed to collect his bags. 

“Okay?” Louis scanned his face as Robin wandered into the house ahead of them.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“Yeah, well, you look more nervous than I feel right now, if I’m honest.” Louis studied his face for a few more moments before he was apparently satisfied with what he saw. Harry bit his lip and shuffled his feet. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Harry resounded and started off toward the front door. “Home sweet home.”

 

*********************************************

 

Harry’s mum rushed from the kitchen to greet them the second they entered the foyer. She hugged Louis tight and kissed his cheeks as if they’d known one another for years and years. Louis couldn’t say he minded. He was missing his own mum, and so he let himself be comforted by Anne’s presence. 

“Louis, I’m so happy you’re here,” she grinned at him and patted his cheek. Her twinkling eyes and beaming smile reminded him of Harry, and Louis could definitely see where he got his charisma.

“I’m happy to be here,” he grinned back. “Thank you so much for having me. I would just be home by myself pouting otherwise.”

“Oh nonsense,” she brushed off his thanks and moved to wind an arm around Harry’s waist. He slung his arm over her shoulder and leaned his head against hers, and Louis struggled not to coo aloud at the sight. “I’m just so glad Harry’s finally found someone to bring home again. It’s been a long time!”

“Mum,” Harry pleaded, voice even deeper than usual. “We’ve been here for like three minutes. He’s my flatmate. Oh my god.” 

He looked at Louis, rolled his eyes, and mouthed an apology. Louis immediately shook his head as a dismissal. He couldn’t say he really minded the assumption that they were dating, anyway. 

“Okay, Harry,” Anne acquiesced but shot Louis a sly wink. “Why don’t you go put your bags up in your room while Louis and I prepare some tea.”

She detached herself from Harry and walked away without waiting for a response. Louis handed Harry his luggage and then promptly burst into loud laughter at his expression. His eyebrows were drawn low over his squinted eyes, his mouth drawn tight in frustration. 

“Oh, Harry,” Louis gasped between peals of laughter. “We’ve only been here a few minutes. Don’t get yourself too worked up just yet. I think your mum is incredibly charming.” He patted his cheek as Ann had done to him. “Can see where you get it from, now.”

He allowed himself a second to watch Harry’s face light with surprise at the compliment before he wandered away to find Anne. He turned the corner and spotted her sitting at a long, poinsettia-adorned dining table with whom Louis assumed was Gemma. 

Her hair was dyed a brilliant white blonde that immediately reminded him of Lottie, but other than that, she looked remarkably like Harry. She observed him passively as she stirred her steaming tea, and Louis could already tell he would like her.

“Hi, I’m Louis,” he said as he sat in the chair across from her at Anne’s beckoning. “And you must be Gemma! Harry’s told me so much about you.”

“Has he?” She quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’m just surprised, because he’s told me virtually nothing about you. Just a few offhand comments about his fit new flatmate. Nothing that would suggest he’d be bringing you home for the holidays…”

Louis swallowed, trying in vain to process everything she’d just thrown at him. His mind couldn’t seem to get past the fit flatmate bit. 

“Gems,” Harry scolded from the entryway behind Louis. He turned to catch Harry make threatening eye contact with his sister over the top of his head. Louis coughed into his fist to cover up a smirk. 

“Harry, stop,” she laughed as she stood and bound toward him. “You look like an angry kitten.”

They met in a swaying hug that reflected none of Harry’s anger from moments before. Louis felt a pang as he watched them, missing his own sisters. As if sensing his thoughts, Harry looked up and met his eyes with a small smile. He untangled himself from his sister and moved to stand behind his mum’s chair, hands resting on her shoulders.

“Do you have any errands you need us to run, Mum?” Harry asked suddenly. 

“Well,” Ann began as she placed her teacup back onto the table. “I was going to have Robin pop over to the bakery for Yorkshire pudding and some biscuits...” she trailed off before a scheming little smile took over her face. “But it might be a nice romantic walk to the shop for the two of you.”

“Mum—“

“Oh, Harry,” Gemma rolled her eyes as she plopped back into her chair. “Calm down, honestly. No need to have a strop. I’m sure you’d love to introduce Louis to everyone down at the bakery, anyway.”

Harry’s sigh was longsuffering as Gemma snickered at him. 

“Does a walk to the bakery sound okay to you, Lou? It’s just a few blocks away.”

He nodded wordlessly and beamed helplessly at the nickname, then blushed as Gemma snickered at him, too. She was a bloody menace, that one. Louis loved it.

 

*********************************************

 

The boys bundled into coats and mittens by the front door and made a hasty exit. As soon as they were on the sidewalk, apologies were spilling out of Harry’s mouth. He loved his mum and his sister, but they were a lot. _He_ felt overwhelmed by their chatter, and he’d been privy to it his entire life.

“Harry,” Louis stopped his rambling. “You don’t have to apologize. I think they’re really lovely. And hilarious! Honestly, love, don’t worry.”

 _Love_. Harry bit his lip and buried his chin in his scarf to hide his pleased smile. 

“So tell me why you’re so keen to introduce me to everyone at the bakery,” Louis prompted as they continued down the street.

“Oh, I worked there when I was younger,” Harry answered, digging his hands further into his pockets to keep them warm. “Tended to the register and ate my weight in biscuits. All of the ladies that work there are really great, you’ll like them.”

“Aw, that’s so cute!” Louis fussed. “I can just see little baby Harry charming all the little old ladies and the customers in line for pastries.”

Harry blushed and hoped it would be camouflaged by the cold biting their cheeks. He found it a little unbelievable that Louis claimed he was the charming one, when one sentence from Louis reduced him to a blushing mess. 

The rest of their walk was short and relatively silent. Harry pointed out various landmarks they passed along the way, but other than that, they both enjoyed the comfortable quiet. It was a nice contrast to the pandemonium of his house.

“Here we are,” Harry gestured to W Mandeville Bakery just ahead, a tiny beige building with red trim.

The bells above the door chimed as he held it open for Louis. There were only a few customers milling around as the shop neared closing time.

“Hello, my lovely ladies!” Harry crowed, arms flung wide with delight. 

Behind the counter, Barbara and Catherine cheered at the sight of Harry, appearing equally delighted to see him. Barbara swung around the corner to kiss him on the cheek.

“How are you, love?” Harry asked. “Bakery still standing without me?”

“Oh, we’re managing somehow,” she bantered back as Catherine came out to greet them as well.

“Ladies, this is Louis,” Harry introduced. “Louis this is Barbara and Catherine.”

“Hello, it’s so lovely to meet you both,” Louis smiled and stepped forward from where he’d been watching the scene unfold. 

“Oh, aren’t you charming!” Catherine exclaimed, wrapping him up in a hug. She pulled back to examine him with her hands on his shoulders. “Anne told us Harry was finally bringing someone home for Christmas. We’re so excited you’re here!”

“And you’re even more handsome than we’d hoped!” Barbara wedged herself between them to hug Louis herself.

Harry’s eyes widened at their antics, though he wasn’t really surprised. He definitely had not been exaggerating when he told Louis about his mum’s penchant for meddling with his love life. The only thing saving him from complete and utter mortification was that Louis seemed to be taking it all remarkably well. Regardless, Harry interrupted in an effort to save him from their doting. 

“Barbara, Mum wanted me to stop by for Yorkshire pudding and Christmas biscuits. Could you help me pick out the good ones?” 

Louis smiled at him gratefully and fixed his fringe. Barbara pulled Harry by the coat sleeve behind the counter toward the display case. She fished out several Yorkshire puddings and placed them into a pastry box before turning to Harry with a secretive smile.

“He really is quite handsome, Harry,” she whispered. 

Harry glanced over to where Louis was peering into the dessert case with Catherine. He pointed to something in the display with wide, impressed eyes, and grinned when Catherine swatted his arm and giggled, his praise transforming her into a blushing schoolgirl.

“He is,” Harry agreed without taking his eyes off of Louis. Handsome was the understatement of the century. 

Harry’s dreamy staring at Louis reminded him of an idea he’d had during the train ride. He checked that Louis was out of earshot and leaned to whisper to Barbara. 

“So, I have a request…”

 

*********************************************

 

The journey home took a little more time than anticipated, as Louis and Harry were weighed down by half a dozen bags of baked goods. In addition to their Yorkshire pudding and Christmas biscuits, Barbara sent them home with all of their leftover pies, and Catherine insisted Louis take a few of the lavender cupcakes he’d complimented.

By the time they arrived at the Styles-Twist residence, their cheeks were pink from the cold and sore from laughter. In just a few minutes, Harry managed to crack every knock-knock joke he’d ever learned, and his delivery was so cute that Louis found himself laughing at every single one. 

“Hello boys,” Anne greeted as they entered the kitchen with their bags. Harry moved serving dishes around on the butcher’s block countertop so they had room to put everything down. “Looks like the girls sent you home with some goodies.”

“A whole variety of pies and some lavender cupcakes just for Louis,” Harry confirmed, bending over to kiss her cheek. 

“Lucky Louis,” Anne winked at him. “You’re just in time, boys. Gran’s woken up from her nap, and everything is just about ready!”

“It all smells amazing, Anne,” Louis told her. “Do you need help with anything?”

Louis couldn’t keep in his raucous laughter as she shook her head with a disbelieving smile and turned to mouth _he’s a keeper!_ to Harry where he stood to her right. Harry, clearly having given up convincing her that they were actually just flatmates, just nodded with wide eyes and a tight smile, which only made Louis laugh harder. Anne just stared at him in perplexed amusement until his laughter died down. 

“Alright then, boys. If you could just carry all of the dishes over to the table for me, that’d be perfect.” 

Within a few minutes, the six of them were gathered around a truly impressive spread at the dining table. Louis was relieved but ultimately unsurprised by the easy, happy way the conversation flowed throughout their meal. He felt awash with peace and comfort sitting at this table with this lovely, welcoming group of people he hardly knew.

“So Louis,” Robin said between forkfuls of mash. “What do you do?”

“Well,” Louis began, dabbing the corners of his mouth with his napkin. He was grateful he’d given this spiel several times at this point in his career, as it typically ended up being a longwinded explanation. “I’m a makeup artist and a beauty blogger.”

“A beauty blogger?” Harry’s gran asked, her face twisted with palpable confusion. “What does that entail?”

“It’s really such a cool, creative job, Gran,” Harry bragged on Louis’s behalf. “He does all kinds of makeup videos on YouTube. There’s beauty tutorials, where he shows you how to do your makeup and your hair, and he does, like, all different makeup challenges that his fans give him. Oh, and these really great makeup reviews...they’re so witty and honest. They’re my favorite.”

Louis sat back in his chair and blinked in astonishment. He had no idea that Harry had seen any of his videos, let alone that he had _favorites_. 

“You watch my videos?”

“I, uh, watched a few after Jade and I met with you to sign the lease,” Harry admitted. “And they were really good, and then the new ones popped up in my suggested videos…”

Louis licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Gemma.

“Too bloody cute, you too are.”

Louis sucked in a shaky breath and looked at Harry. When their eyes locked, he smiled widely, trying to send the message that he appreciated the compliment. Harry’s nose scrunched as he attempted to hide his own smile. 

“Let’s see a kiss from you two lovebirds,” his Gran insisted with two claps of her tiny hands. 

“Gran,” Harry whined, and Louis could actually see his cheeks flushing. “We—“

“Harry, don’t sass your grandmother,” Anne scolded. “Just give him a quick smooch, for Gran.”

“That’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard!” 

His protests were met with more insistence and heckling from his entire family. He tossed his hands up in frustrated, inevitable surrender as Louis’s heart slammed wildly in his chest. He licked his lips again as Harry twisted his body to face him. Harry’s eyes searched his face, and Louis nodded almost imperceptibly and inched toward him in his chair. 

Harry touched Louis’s cheek with his palm delicately and tilted his head. Their lips met for one, two, three beats before they separated. He bit his lip and looked at Louis with an expression that made him want to lean in again. Instead he grinned shyly and straightened out in his seat. 

“There ya go, Gran,” Harry said, the cadence of his voice slow and deep. “Happy Christmas, I guess.”

The table rang out in laughter at that, but Louis only smiled faintly, still thinking of the feeling of Harry’s lush mouth pressed against his own. His trance was broken by Robin addressing Harry.

“How’s work treating you?”

Louis turned his head to look at Harry as he responded. He knew that Harry worked in London as a graphic designer at some fancy marketing firm, but he didn’t really know what that entailed. Which seemed kind of rude now that he knew that Harry’d been watching his videos. 

“It’s alright, I suppose,” Harry sighed lightly. “I keep getting assigned these really clean-cut, modern clients, which is fun. But, um, they’re not really challenging. Or artistic in any way at all, actually. They’re all basically the same.”

“Have you had time to do the stuff you’d been wanting to with your patterns?” Gemma asked him, eyes soft and head resting in her hand.

“Patterns?” Louis asked.

“I really, really love creating patterns,” Harry told him with wide, sparkling eyes. “I make them all the time when I’m not busy with work projects. Flower patterns, mostly. But all kinds of other ones too. I’ve just started a really cool paisley pattern, which is a first for me.”

“He wants to have them printed as fabrics and textiles,” Anne told Louis proudly. “Then they can be made into blouses and bags and things like that.”

“That’s sick, Harry. Like honestly so cool,” Louis told him softly. “I’d love to see them.”

“Okay, you’re making me nauseous with all of your heart eyes,” Gemma complained. “Is it time for dessert?”

“Actually, we have a bit of a surprise,” Anne stood and held up a finger before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Harry followed her, and Louis listened to their hushed voices and the clinking of dishes. He guessed they were bringing in the biscuits and pies from the bakery. 

“Happy birthday, Louis!” Anne’s proclamation made him jump in his seat. She placed a stack of dessert plates and forks onto the table and gestured for Harry to enter back into the dining room. 

He returned with a beautiful cake topped with sparkling birthday candles, taking careful steps over to Louis and placing it in front of him. Everyone shouted out birthday wishes to him, and he felt his eyes fill with tears. He couldn’t believe the kindness and generosity that radiated from this family. 

He craned his neck to look up at Harry where he stood beside him. Harry placed his hand on his shoulder and mouthed _Happy Birthday_. 

“Make a wish, dear!” Harry’s gran instructed.

Louis let his eyes flutter closed, and as his mom told him each year, he cleared his mind and let what he desired be brought to the surface. _More holidays like this. With Harry._ He stilled for a beat but could think of nothing he wanted more. Then he blew his candles out.

 

*********************************************

“Anne, really, thank you so much for the cake,” Louis said after they finished clearing the dinner table. “And for letting me spend Christmas with your family, I can’t even say how much I appreciate it.”

“You’re so welcome, sweetheart,” Anne said earnestly as she crossed the kitchen embrace him. “But the cake was all, Harry, love. He snuck it home from the bakery right under your nose.”

Anne sent Harry an exaggerated wink over Louis’s shoulder. Harry stared at the back of his head and waited for his reaction. Between the cake and the kiss at the dinner table, he was sure he was coming on a little too strong.

“Time for Scrabble!” Robin yelled distantly. 

“Oooh, come on, loves,” Anne said excitedly and spun Louis around toward the living room.

“Be there in just a sec,” Louis told her as he looked at Harry. 

Anne took that as her sign to step out, and tiptoed away. Louis shuffled forward until he was toe to toe with him.

“You bought me a birthday cake.”

“I bought you a birthday cake,” Harry confirmed. “Got the idea this morning when you brought up vanilla buttercream flavored milk on the train.”

Louis rose onto his tippy toes and flung his arms around his neck tightly. Harry stumbled a step back in surprised before wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Okay, Lou?”

“Yes, more than okay,” he assured. “Thank you. You’ve made this such a good birthday.”

Harry had to stop himself from burrowing his grin into the crook of Louis’s neck. He couldn’t believe how infatuated he was with him. Seeing Louis interact with his family was like puzzle pieces falling into place. 

For the entirety of his dating life, Harry had been either avoiding his family or begging them not to embarrass him. But with Louis, he’d found someone who embraced their quirkiness. And he was in so deep.

Louis pulled back and leveled Harry with a smug, self-assured smirk. 

“Ready to be decimated at Scrabble?”

 

*********************************************

 

After several unexpectedly intense games of Scrabble, a viewing of _The Santa Clause_ , and two mugs of mulled wine, Louis could feel his eyes growing heavier. Anne sent him and Harry upstairs to bed with extra blankets to ward off the cold. Louis let Harry direct him toward the bathroom to change and perform his many nighttime rituals. 

He cleaned his skin with micellar water on a cotton pad and then moisturized with his Herbivore facial oil. He examined his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. The pimple on his chin seemed to be clearing up, but he placed a dab of tea tree oil on it for good measure. 

When he finished, he used the toilet and washed his hands before changing into his black leggings and vest for bed. He shuffled back to Harry’s bedroom and stowed his clothes and cosmetic bag back in his duffel. Harry was sat on the end of his queen-sized bed in a pair of joggers and a plain white vest, phone in hand. Louis grabbed his own phone and his charger from his backpack and moved toward the other side of the bed unsurely. 

“Do you mind sharing?” Harry asked, sensing his unease. “I can go sleep downstairs on the couch.”

“Don’t mind at all,” Louis said, voice quieter than intended. “It’s your bed, love.”

They both settled on their respective sides in silence. Louis plugged his phone charger into the outlet beside the bed. When he was finished, Harry twisted his arm over his head to flick off his bedside lamp, plunging them into darkness. 

“Night, Lou,” Harry murmured as he spun onto his side facing away from him. “Happy birthday.”

“Goodnight, love,” Louis echoed. He wiggled in the same direction Harry had turned and stared at the back of his head. “Happy Christmas.”

Louis took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It had been a great birthday—leaps and bounds better than he imagined going into it. He was exhausted from all the day’s events and emotions. But with Harry so close to him that he could feel the heat of his body, he felt wired.

“Hey, Louis?” Harry mumbled. 

Louis made a noise in his throat in response. 

“How long are you staying?”

Louis wondered if his exhaustion was making him imagine a hopeful note in Harry’s voice. 

“After brunch tomorrow,” Louis answered finally. “There’s a train at one-thirty. I wanna have enough time to finish editing my holiday makeup tutorial to post before the end of the day.”

It wasn’t technically a lie. He really wanted to post that video while it was still Christmas. And while he’d had a wonderful birthday, he didn’t want to completely encroach on Harry’s holiday. There was also a tiny, melancholy part of him that wanted to be alone if he couldn’t be with his family. 

“Oh,” Harry breathed. “Okay. I’ll drive you to the station.”

“Thank you,” Louis whispered.

Harry hummed in response, his breathing growing deeper. Louis closed his eyes and synced his own breathing to match. 

When Louis realized the likelihood of sleep seemed unlikely, he sighed and crawled out from under the fluffy white comforter. He pulled his laptop and headphones out of his bag as quietly as he could before climbing back into bed. Once he was settled back against the headboard, he turned the screen’s brightness down low so as not to disturb Harry. 

And then he got to work. 

 

*********************************************

Harry awoke slowly on Christmas morning, eyelids fluttering and toes twitching beneath the duvet. As he twisted to lie on his back, he felt the heat of another body beneath the blankets. Slowly, he turned to face Louis, allowing himself just a moment to take in his sleeping figure. Nothing too creepy.

Louis was curled up on his side, mouth slightly open and hair tangled. His fist was clutched around the top of the duvet where it rested over his shoulder. Harry thought errantly that if he didn’t get any more Christmas presents today, this sight would be more than enough. 

Startled at his own thoughts, he climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he returned, Louis was sat against the headboard scrolling on his phone. He looked up when he heard Harry and smiled sleepily.

“Happy Christmas,” he mumbled, stretching his arms high above his head.

“Happy Christmas,” Harry echoed as he riffled through his bags for a pair of socks and a jumper. He felt Louis’s eyes on him as he tugged the jumper over his head.

“Do you have a spare jumper I could borrow?” Louis asked. He scooted toward the edge of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. “I forgot one, and it’s a bit chilly this morning.”

Harry nodded mutely and handed him a plain grey jumper from his bag. He knew before he even put it on that he was not prepared to see Louis in his clothes. 

Louis stumbled to his feet and pulled the jumper on over his vest, and Harry inhaled sharply. The garment swam on him, the bottom hitting the tops of his thighs and the sleeves swallowing his hands. Harry was overwhelmed and flustered at the sight.

“Um,” he said blankly.

“Presents!” Gemma’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. “Let’s go, boys! Haven’t got all day!”

“I’ll meet you down there, love,” Louis murmured to Harry as he searched through his duffel bag. “Just gonna brush my teeth and then give my family a quick ring.”

A few minutes later, the entire Styles-Twist family was gathered in the living room. As was tradition, Harry gathered the presents from beneath the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree and passed them out to their recipients. As he handed the last one to Anne, Louis appeared at the bottom of the stairs, a few small presents in his hands.

Harry’s heart sunk when he realized he didn’t have a present to give to him. He watched, dumbfounded, as Louis gave each person a present.

“For you,” he murmured to Harry, placing a tiny gift bag in his lap where he sat on the floor.

“Lou, you didn’t have to do all this,” Harry lamented. “I didn’t get you anything, I’m so sorry.”

“I wanted to, Harold,” he scolded as he settled into the wingback chair in the corner. He pulled his knees to his chest and leaned his head against them, looking like the picture of comfort. “Just my way of saying thank you and Happy Christmas to all of you.”

“You’re so sweet,” Anne said as she unwrapped his gift. “Oh my goodness, Louis! A trip to the Sense Spa at the Rosewood in London?”

“Louis, that’s too much,” Harry gasped.

Louis laughed and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” he insisted. “I did a little promo thing for them. That certificate is redeemable at any time, love. I recommend the Winter Treatment…It’s life changing.”

“Sounds wonderful!” Anne crowed, crossing the room to hug him and kiss his cheek. “Thank you so much, sweetheart.”

Everyone opened their presents, cries of excitement and gratitude bouncing around the room. Gemma was ecstatic about the custom opal ring Harry had gotten for her. Robin even got a bit misty eyed over the engraved photo album Gemma gifted him. 

Harry observed the room quietly as he opened his own presents. He was so blissfully happy to be sitting in this room among all of his favorite people on the earth. 

“Hey,” Louis called to him, flexing his leg to poke him in the thigh with his toes. “Open my present.”

Harry reached for the tiny red and green polka dotted gift bag Louis had placed in his lap earlier. He pulled out the glittery tissue paper and then smiled into the bag. 

“Well, what is it, Harry!” His gran shouted from her spot on the couch. When he looked up, he was greeted by big, nosy grins on each of his family’s faces.

“It’s nail varnish,” he said softly, carefully dumping the three bottles into his palm.

“I noticed that you wear it sometimes,” Louis explained, voice equally as soft. “So I picked some colors I thought suited you.”

Harry examined the bottles with misty eyes. There was a beautiful soft lavender, which happened to be his favorite color in the whole world. Next was a bright sunny yellow, and then a deep aubergine. It was perfect. It was such a seemingly random variety of shades, but Harry had to agree that they all suited him remarkably. He looked up to where Louis was watching for his reaction.

“They’re perfect,” he breathed. “Thank you so much.”

“Have one more present for you,” Louis murmured back. “Later, though.”

They gazed at one another for a moment. Harry could not believe he’d wasted an entire month living with Louis without getting to know him. And now he was leaving. Although he knew he’d see him in a few days, it made his heart ache. He couldn’t believe how quickly he’d gone from considering Louis a complete stranger to _this_. 

As he scanned Louis’s face—piercing hooded eyes, tiny nose, and perfect, smirking mouth—he wondered if he should just tell him how he was feeling. Because surely, living with him when he was feeling like this would be impossible.

“Oh, look at the time,” Anne said, and hopped up from the couch. “It’s time to get brunch started. Harry, will you come make the eggs?”

 _Later, then_ , he thought, and with a parting smile at Louis, dutifully followed his mother into the kitchen. 

 

*********************************************

 

“Thank you all so much for everything,” Louis said as he hugged Anne, Robin, and Gran in turn. “It was so lovely getting to spend the holiday with you.”

“It was our pleasure, Louis,” Robin told him.

“You’ll have to come back soon!” Anne said, leaning in for another hug.

Louis agreed, and, much to Anne’s delight, told her he would love nothing more. He really had enjoyed every moment of his time at the Styles-Twist household, and he was sorry to go. He’d been kicking himself all morning for telling Harry he was leaving early.

He turned to where Gemma was leaning in the doorway to the dining room.

“And you,” he pointed at her. “You have to come visit soon and hang out with me.”

“You betcha,” she said, pulling him in for a tight embrace. “Let us know when you’ve made it home safe.”

“Will do,” he agreed easily. 

He turned to grab his bags from beside the door and found Harry holding them, watching the scene with soft eyes and a tender smile.

“Thank you all again. Happy Christmas!”

The family all waved from the door as Harry packed his bags into the boot. They settled into their seats silently. The enclosed space felt heavy with all of the things Louis wanted to say. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

“So, you’re other present…” He trailed off, dragging his fingers through the front of his hair nervously. “Well, it’s not really a present. It’s just an idea I had. And you absolutely do not have to say yes.”

“You sound nervous,” Harry remarked, eyes flickering between him and the road.

“How insightful of you,” Louis teased. “I am, a bit. Okay, so, like…your mum said yesterday that you want to have your patterns printed on fabrics and things…”

Harry made a noise of agreement, brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Well, I’m working on this lipstick collaboration with Stellaluna Cosmetics right now…and, um, if you’re interested, I thought you could design the packaging? We could do, like, a triple collaboration or summat.”

Louis took a deep breath when he finished his pitch and burrowed further back into his seat. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry processed all the information he’d just flung at him. Harry glanced behind them before signaling left and pulling over.

“Louis,” he said seriously, turning in his seat to face him. He braced his arm against Louis’s headrest and searched his face. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I’m serious.”

“You haven’t even seen any of my patterns, yet,” Harry pointed out. 

Louis supposed he had a point. But he didn’t need to see them. He couldn’t imagine Harry’s artwork being anything less than stellar. Just like Harry.

“I’m sure they’re perfect,” he said firmly.

“How about this,” Harry started, giggling when Louis sighed at the thought of having to compromise. “I’ll email you some patterns, and you can look at them on the train. Then, if you _really_ like them, you can let me know. And then we’ll talk about this amazing offer you’ve presented me.”

“Fine,” Louis sighed but couldn’t contain the fond smile on his face. 

“Good. Thank you.”

Harry faced forward in his seat and looked to make sure traffic was clear before pulling back onto the street. Louis watched him unabashedly as he drove, knowing he would be leaving him in a matter of minutes. God, was he dreading it. 

Going back to a flat that contained no Harry was the last thing he wanted to do. He jiggled his leg and picked at his nails as they pulled up to the train station. He glanced at Harry again then out the window. He jiggled his leg faster.

“Okay, Louis?” Harry asked, apparently sensing his unease. 

“I don’t wanna go back to the flat without you!” He blurted, heart beating loud in his chest. 

He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned toward Harry, fingers shaking with nerves. Harry turned to face him as well, his eyebrows near his hairline. 

“What?”

Louis leaned forward and pressed his palm to the side of Harry’s neck. He titled his head, looking up into his eyes as he inched closer. Harry wrapped a hand around his waist and tugged him even closer, eyes slipping closed. Their mouths met sweetly, searingly. _Finally._ Louis reached his other hand up to tug at Harry’s hair, mouth slipping open to deepen the kiss. 

“Stay,” Harry gasped when they separated. He dragged his lips up and pressed them to Louis’s cheek. “You should stay. Finish editing your video here. I’ll help you,” he pleaded.

“Finished it last night after you fell asleep,” Louis told him with a smirk. It softened to an honest, bashful smile. “Been waiting all day for you to ask me to stay, Styles.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Harry said seriously. “Will you stay?”

And how could he say no to an offer like that?

 

*********************************************

 

“Five minutes to midnight,” Harry cheered as he stood from where he’d been sitting against the couch.

He headed into the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of champagne they had chilling in the fridge. With his other hand, he grabbed two glasses from the counter and stumbled back into the living room. Louis set his fork down on the coffee table and peered up at him with squinted eyes. 

“Isn’t that a Boys Like Girls song?” 

“I don’t think so,” Harry said as he flopped back onto the floor beside him. 

He watched Louis take a bite of his curry, eyes fixed on the countdown on the television. He looked so bloody cute, eyes squinty from the alcohol and hair tousled from his _2017_ crown. 

“Can I have a kiss?”

“Styles,” Louis tisked with a smirk. “It’s less than four minutes to midnight. You’ll get a kiss then.”

Harry pouted until Louis relented. He leaned over, planting his hand on Harry’s thigh and smooching him lightly. Harry grinned brightly at he turned and settled against his side.

“I’m so glad we decided to come back to the flat for a quiet New Years to ourselves,” he said, stroking his fingers up and down Louis’s arm. “It’s nice.”

“It’s pretty damn nice,” Louis agreed. “Haven’t really had a whole lot of time to ourselves yet.”

Harry nodded, eyes focused dazedly on his lips. They hadn’t had _any_ time to themselves. 

“Come smooch me again,” he said insistently. 

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes, as if snogging Harry was a hardship. Seconds later, he swung himself around and into Harry’s lap heavily. Harry smoothed his hands down his back to his bum.

Their mouths collided, Louis grabbing at his hair to tilt his head just where he wanted it. He rocked his hips down, and Harry groaned helplessly beneath him.

“Let’s go to bed,” Louis whispered, nipping his neck below his ear.

He stood and tugged on Harry’s hand until he climbed to his feet clumsily. He held onto his hand firmly as he led them down the hall into Harry’s room. Behind them, people counted down gleefully on the television. 

_Five, four, three, two, one…_

“Happy New Year, love,” Louis murmured from the doorway to the bedroom, bathed in moonlight. He rocked onto his toes and threw his arms around his shoulders tightly, placing a small kiss in the crook of his neck.

 

*********************************************

“It’s a new year,” Louis mumbled in the early morning sunlight. 

He wiggled onto his stomach and pressed a kiss to Harry’s sternum before resting his chin there. Harry tugged his lavender duvet so it rested higher on Louis’s shoulders.

“It’s gonna be a good one,” he said. “Can feel it already.”

Louis hummed in agreement, eyes following his finger as it traced the features of Harry’s face. He was so unbelievably happy. If you’d told him a week ago that this is where he’d be on the first day of 2017, he would’ve laughed.

“Hey,” he remembered abruptly. “I’m going home next weekend to do a Christmas present exchange with my family.”

“Sounds lovely, babe,” Harry said softly, reaching to run his fingers through his hair.

“You should come,” Louis said. 

He watched as emotions fluttered over Harry’s face, amazed that after a week he could already read so much of what he saw there. Harry’s expression settled into a look of pure fondness, eyes drooping and cheeks dimpling as he regarded Louis.

He reached to pull Louis up the bed so that they were face to face. Then he smoothed his hand against the stubble growing on his cheek and planted a gentle kiss to Louis’s parted lips. 

“I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [here](https://jupiter-lou.tumblr.com)


End file.
